Omega
by Rymwho
Summary: Cheryl no es una omega común y corriente. Omegaverse.


Decir que Cheryl Blossom fue una simple omega es eufemismo;

Cheryl Blossom es todo menos una omega común.

Cheryl es conocida por ser la reina de Riverdale High donde se auto proclamaba como la creadora del color rojo y su actitud egocéntrica y segura provocaba que se saliera de las normas comunes de las dinámicas donde si un Alfa o un Beta llegarán con la clara intención de someterla ante ellos lo único que provocarían sería su completa destrucción en Riverdale.

Para nada fue un omega común.

Y la gente fue consiente de eso.

Cuando las serpientes de Southside High se mudaron a Riverdale High nadie se esperaba que una omega los insultara y gritara en un pobre intento de 'comité de bienvenida'. Algunas personas de la banda no se lo tomaron y no porque la joven mujer fuera una omega sino porque sencillamente la actitud déspota y agresiva hacía que a cualquiera de exasperada.

Toni no fue paciente teniendo en su naturaleza un carácter explosivo marcado dentro de la banda.

"Toni no..." susurró Fangs haciendo que la pelirroja escuchara el nombre.

Cheryl gruño con molestia cuando vio como una mujer de menor estatura de cabello pintado de color rosa daba un paso en frente con la clara intensión de enfrentarla. La pelirroja noto de inmediato que la mujer mas pequeña fue un Alfa y alguien fuerte con olor a cuero y a malteada de fresas (una extraña combinación para ella) que increíblemente hizo que algo en su interior se moviera.

Toni discutía con la omega pelirroja donde se intercambiaron palabras sin ningún cuidado, estaba sorprendida de que la omega no mostrara ningún ápice de miedo o sumisión ante su alfa. La joven alfa capto en la mujer mas alta un maravilloso olor de jarabe de arce y cerezas.

* * *

Cheryl gruño con molestia en frente del espejo del baño de la escuela tratando de recuperar su compostura. Se sentía enfadada el hecho de que una escoria de Southside se haya atrevido a encararla y a discutir con ella ¡¿Como se atrevía?!

¡Lo peor de todo es que le gustó!

Jamas se había sentido caliente por un Alfa ya que gracias a sus experiencias horribles con ellos había llegado a la conclusión de que todos los Alfas eran igual de horribles como su madre o su padre. Pero de algún modo podía sentir que la chica de Southside es diferente al resto...

¡¿En que demonios estaba pensando?!

Borro rápidamente los pensamientos de su posible atracción a la alfa que se había enfrentado hace unos momentos. No podía pensar en esa alfa cuando hubo un mundo de diferencia entre las dos personas ¡Bah! Ella era bonita, elegante, la abeja reina de Riverdale mientras que Toni se veía como una vagabunda, una escoria, un alfa fuerte, musculosa, sexi...

"..."

Sus pensamientos mostraron las imágenes de ella postrada en la cama mientras que cierta alfa de cabello rosado se subía encima de ella con una sonrisa descarada mientras que sujetaba sus muñecas encima de su cabeza y luego sus dientes buscaban un punto de su garganta y luego...

¡Tranquiliza tus hormonas, Blossom!

"¡Mierda!" Grito Cheryl con sorpresa al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que acaba de tener con una persona de Southside ¿que pensaría su madre? Que su no deseada hija estaba teniendo pensamientos de no sola una mujer alfa sino de una mujer que pertenecía a la banda mas peligrosa de Riverdale.

Gimió al tratar de imaginar el final del sueño que estaba teniendo hace unos momentos sobre la alfa peligrosa en su cama.

Solo hubo una explicación para esos sueños.

Saco su celular y miro su calendario dándose cuenta de que pronto su temporada de celo llegaría y su cuerpo exigiría la compañía de un alfa o un beta o sino simplemente se encerraría en su habitación por una semana sufriendo de horribles dolores en su vientre.

"¿Estas bien?"

Cheryl levantó la cabeza para ver a Toni en la puerta del baño que la veía con curiosidad.

"Nada de tu incumbencia, Serpiente" despotrico falsamente.

"Oye..." dijo la chica con enfado.

"Dime, Serpiente, ¿no tienes que ir a algún lado para hacer algo ilegal como siempre?

La chica dio un paso peligroso a la pelirroja que no se movió de su lugar.

"Eres siempre así de perra?" pregunto la Alfa con un toque peligroso en su voz haciendo que el vientre de Cheryl se retorciera de la emoción y el peligro .

"Solamente con escoria como tu." respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia observando como los ojos de la alfa brillaron peligrosamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas se encontraba arrinconada contra la pared fría del baño.

Cheryl soltó un gemido de placer sintiendo sus piernas débiles por la demostración de poder haciendo que su omega clamara de necesidad por la alfa que la mantenía contra la pared. La mordedura en estos momentos de veía tentador...

Y entonces la soltaron.

"Lo siento..." escucho decir y Cheryl salió de su ensoñación viendo a la mujer mas baja cruzando los brazos mientras que la miraba con pena y vergüenza. "No fue mi intención de hacer esto... lo siento."

Escuchar a un Alfa disculparse sin duda fue algo novedoso.

Desde que Cheryl se presentó como una omega ha sido maltratada incontables veces por los alfas y betas de su alrededor que la sometieron sin arrepentimiento o perdón como su madre.

"Una alfa amaestrada... que interesante." dijo con una leve sonrisa arreglando su ropa. "Quiero que vayas esta noche a mi casa, te debo decir algo en privado" caminó a la salida dejando a una Toni en su lugar y antes de salir dijo: "no me falles, alfa".


End file.
